DESCRIPTION: This is a Phase I application to develop the fabrication technology of a brachytherapy source for the treatment of radiation- sensitive eye tumors that obviates some of the problems encountered with current systems. Brachytherapy, or contact therapy, is a treatment with ionizing radiation whose source is applied in close proximity to the surface of the body. In the case of the eye, a bowl-shaped ophthalmic plaque (OP) is sewn to the sclera directly beneath the tumor; so that radionuclides attached to the concave surface of the plaque can deliver focused radiation to the tumor. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE